Oops
by milotsi
Summary: One-shot 1000 mots , Narusasu,petit délire ! -M'appelle pas comme ça devant ta mère ! Mais t'es malade ou quoi ! - Heeeiiiin ?Mais tu aimes bien quand je t'appelle avec ce surnom,...


- _GRRrrrrr ! je suis le monstre Trityraptor ! je vais vous mangez tout crus Mouahhahahahaha !_

- _AAAaaaaahhhh ! Attention courez !Courez ! VITE DANS LA MAISON !_

- _Vous ne pourrez pas m'échappez ! GGrrrrrr ! RRooaaahhh !_

- _Oh mon dieu, ma voiture, ma voiture ! Appelle Tati Gilberte vite, et prend le poisson de daniel ! Valérie va prend l'âne derriere la maisonnette !Oh mon dieu c'est quoi ce .._

- Ca suffit maintenant les enfants au dodo ! j'en est plus que marre d'entendre la télé il est déjà 22h30 ! dépêchez-vous, au lit !

- Ouiiii Chef !

Dans la chambre, les deux jeunes garçons de 17ans se dépêchèrent et sautèrent dans le lit, faisant craquer quelques planches au passage. La jeune femme et mère du petit blond sorti de la pièce en soupirant, notant au passage de s'acheter un lit plus solide, avec ses deux-là dans la même pièce, le pauvre meuble ne dureras pas bien longtemps.

Pendant que la Maman se murait dans ses pensées et traversait le couloir, le blond et le brun se retournèrent pour être face à face. Les yeux emplit de joie et de malice. Ils se fixèrent à peu près une minute et se lancèrent dans une bataille de chatouille.

- Na-Na- Naruto ! la-la-la-lâche moi ! Ahahahah !

- Héhé Sa-Sa Sasuke ! Héhéhéhé ! Nan nan jamais !

Les bruits de rires remplirent rapidement la chambre et de se fait, re fit apparaitre la tendre, la douce, la si gentille, la plus charmante : La maman de Naruto :

- Oh les gamins ça va pas dans vos tête, ici on dort le soir, on ne rigole pas ! Et toi mon garçon qu'est-ce que ta a rire comme ça hein ?!

- Je…je-je rien ma-maman ! On recommencera plus, te le promet !

- Hummmm je préfère ça…

- Maintenant va-t'en et laisse nous dormir ! Tu nous dérange depuis tout à l'heure à venir alors qu'on fait ri… !

- QUOI ?! Cher Naruto Uzumaki tu a beau être mon fils, mais je vais te mettre une raclée tellement forte que si tu ne dis pas pardon tu vas morfler ta race pendant trrrrèèèèèèssss longtemps !

- Mais maman sors de ma chambre ! Tu fais peur à Sasu là !

- Hein moi non pas vraiment, je suis trop habitué à vos dispute pour avoir peur..

- HEIN ? Tu ne me crains pas, sale mioche ?! Tu vas voir pourquoi on m'appelle Godzilla !

- Hey menace pas mon Sasu d'amouhmmmmphhh !

- M'appelle pas comme ça devant ta mère ! Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?!

- Heeeiiiin ?Mais tu aimes bien quand je t'appelle avec ce surnom, d'habitude tu me le dis de te le dire tout le temps, tout le temps, tout…

- Mais-mais…TA GUEULE !

- Hé Uchiwa on ne s'insulte pas avec des noms grossiers dans ma maison ! Et puis c'est pas si grave que Naruto t'appelle Sasu devant moi je sais que tu aimes être sou...

- MAMAN ! Chut il sait pas que tu sais ce que je sais !

- Heinn ?!

- Mais chuuuuute putain ne dit plus riiiiennn !

- Hey mais de quoi vous parlez vous deux ?!

- Oh Sas-uke tu sais mon petit Naru d'amour m'a dit pour vous d... !

- Maman sort d'ici ! Tu vois pas qu'il sait PAS !

- Mais tu pouvais pas le dire plutôt !

- Mais je t'ai… !

- QUOIII ?! Na-Na-Naruto ! Putain tu lui as dit quoi sur nous deux hein ?! Tu crois que j'ai pas compris ?!

- Mais… Mais…mais ri-rien Sasu-chan !

- Oh putain de merde ! Je vais te trucider Uzumaki !

- SASUKE ! Calme-toi ! Je me fous complétement que c'est toi qui peux plus marcher quand vous couchhmmmmph !

- Je-je sais pas ce que tu crois Sasu ! Elle n'a pas dit ça ! je lui ai pas raconté la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble ni le fait que tu pouvais plus marcher le lendemain ! Je te jure !

- ….

- Sasu ? Hey répond moi !

- …..

- Sasuke ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! Maman dit quelque chose toi c'est bien TOI qui m'a mis dans cette merde !

- Ah non la mon fils j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que c'est toi-même qui vient de t'y enfoncer jusqu'au coup…

- ….

- Mais Maaaamannn arrête de m'enfoncer comme ça regarde déjà que là il parle plus ! il a surement fait un bug !

- Tu n'es vraiment pas mon fils…

- HEIN ? c'est ce que tu trouves à dire alors que notre invité a complètement quitté la terre ?!

- Oh mais ça c'est de ta faute petit avorton !

- ….hnn…

- Il a réagi !

- Il bouge ! Il ferait même peur ton copain là tu sais ?

- Oh mon dieu on vient de tuer le cerveau de Sasu en lui faisant transmettre trop d'info !

- La chance qu'il n'est pas fait un arrêt cardiaque !

- Mais maman ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi j'y tiens à mon Sasu moi !

- Mais je n'ai rien dit, et c'est toi le con qui l'a fait devenir comme ça !

- Naruto…

- Sasu ?! Oui que ce qu'il y a ? Parle-moi !fait nous un signe ! Montre nous que tu es VIVANT !

- Naruto…

- Oui c'est bien mon nom, maintenant dit le avec plus de passion parce que là c'est trop neutre, trop froid…

- Naruto…

- Pas assez chaud ou bien comme l'autre fois quand tu le criais haut et fort tu t'en souviens de ça hein, bah oui, tu peux ne pas oublier une nuit pareil c'était trop intense, trop...

- Chéri, si j'étais toi je déguerpirais vite fais de là parce que en vue des ondes de la mort qui tue qui sort de lui tu vas pas tarder à morfler sérieux !

- Hein, mais nan tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Jamais Sasu-chan ne me feras du mal voyons !

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais mon grand …

- Uzumaki Naruto TU VAS MOURIR !

- Euh ce n'est pas pour te vexer mais on meurt tous un jour, nan ?

- Mais t'es con !

- Tu n'est vraiment pas mon fils...


End file.
